All The Things I Couldn't Say
by sesshoumaru-dono
Summary: Rin has just had her nineteen birthday and she is now consitered a woman in Sesshoumaru's eyes. Sesshoumaru and Rin both share the same feeling for each other, but will they be able to reveal them? R & R.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is my first Rin Sesshie fic. Please be easy on the critique. Rin is becoming a woman. They both   
  
share the same feeling, but will they be able to tell each other?  
All The Things I Couldn't Say  
The day was May 15, it was like any other dat except for for one thing. Rin was becoming a woman today, she would be   
  
nineteen. She was happy that she was going to be looked at and treated as woman. Most of all she wished that   
  
Sesshoumaru would look at her differently. She had had feeling for Sesshoumaru since she was fifteen, but was scared   
  
to tell him because he may not have looked at her that way because she was a child, at that she was human.  
Sesshoumaru and Jaken decided to have a little party for her. Jaken cooked her favorite meal, unwillingly because   
  
Sesshoumaru had threatened him. And Sesshoumaru gave Rin a brand new kimono. It was blue, her favorite color. She   
  
had wondered if he just gave it to her because she needed a new or, or if he gave it to her because she knew it was   
  
her favorite color and she would enjoy it.  
"Happy Birthday Rin, your now a woman." Sesshoumaru said in his deep and sexy voice as usual.  
Rin smiled, "Thank You Sesshoumaru-Sama." She went and gave him a hug. She relented a little, but gave him and   
  
hugged her back. Then she kissed him on the cheek. She realized she had embarrassed him because he blushed.  
"Rin."  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-Sama?"  
"Since you are a woman now it's time for you to do womanly things."  
Rin thought he was asking to be his mate, but was disappointed when that wasn't the case. But what he said still   
  
made her happy.  
"From now on you will cook the food and wash for me."  
Even though she wasn't going to be his mate she would be able to take care of him and that made her happy just the   
  
same.  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-Sama." She said smiling.  
"What about me Sesshoumaru-Sama." Jaken asked.  
"What about you Jaken?"  
"Well when you said that Rin would be cooking and washing you said me instead of our."  
"I'm not understand what you asking, Jaken."  
"Isn't she going to cook and clean for me too."  
"No..Jaken you are old enough to care for yourself."  
Jaken would have said something, but decided not to because he didn't want Sesshoumaru mad at him during their   
  
journey.  
"Rin, go put on you new kimono. I want to see how it looks."  
"Okay."  
Rin went behind a tree and changed into her new kimono. She came from behind the tree and showed him the dress.   
  
Rin had grown a lot since the first time they met. She was taller now about 5'6 and her body had developed nicely.   
  
Sesshoumaru had never noticed how full her breast were. He smiled to himself then stopped.  
"What am I thinking? Look at Rin in such a manner. She would never look at me as a lover, she probably looks at me as   
  
a father." He though to himself.  
"You look lovely Rin."  
She smiled to herself when he said this. "Really?"  
"Yes."  
She went and gave Sesshoumaru another hug. She sat next to him and they ate the meal that Jaken had prepared.   
  
After they finished eating they started on their journey again. As usual Rin walked next to Sesshoumaru and Jaken   
  
walked behind them directing Ah-Un.  
Every so often Sesshoumaru would glance at Rin and notice how her breast bounce as she walked. "Why do I keep   
  
looking at her in such a manner? She has grow up to be a very beautiful woman." Sesshoumaru tried to push her form   
  
his mind and concentrate on making it back to the castle before dark.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Later in the day the pause they jounery so Rin could eat and rest for a lilttle while.   
"Sesshoumaru-sama, there's a river near by, I'm going to catch some fish." She ran off in the direction of the river.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
"What, Jaken?"  
"Why do we keep Rin around? She's a lowly human, she serves no purpose."  
"She keeps you busy."  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, how could you say such a thing?"  
Just then Sesshoumau jumpped up and ran towards the river. She was being attacked by a youkai. With on swing of   
  
his blade the demon was sliced in half. Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin. She had fallen in the water. And her kimono   
  
clung to her body. Sesshoumaru pulled her out of the water and she smiled at him. Sesshoumaru removed his shirt and   
  
handed it to Rin.  
"You can't walk around in wet clothing, put this on."  
"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin then began to undress.....in front of Sesshoumaru.  
"Why is she getting naked in front of me." He tought to himself.  
"Hopefully Sesshoumaru-sama will find me attractive and try something with me." She thought. She looked up at   
  
Sesshoumaru and saw he was blushing. 


	2. Things Start To Heat Up

Author's Notes: Okay here's the second chapter for my story.  
All The Things I Couldn't Say  
Sesshoumaru pulled her out of the water and she smiled at him. Sesshoumaru removed his shirt and handed it to Rin.  
"You can't walk around in wet clothing, put this on."  
"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin then began to undress.....in front of Sesshoumaru.  
"Why is she getting naked in front of me." He tought to himself.  
"Hopefully Sesshoumaru-sama will find me attractive and try something with me." She thought. She looked up at Sesshoumaru and saw he was blushing.   
"God she looks so good. I want her so badly." He thought to himself. Sesshoumaru walked towards Rin without realizing it. He leaned in to kiss her......  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, what are you doing?" She said giggling. "Good, Iwant to feel his lips against mine so badly." She thought. She closed her eyes and waited and waited and waited. And she didn't feel the warmth against her lips. She opened her eyes and saw Sesshoumaru walking away.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama were are you going?"  
"Rin get dressed, were getting ready to leave."  
"Sesshoumaru-sama come back!"  
Sesshoumaru ignored her and keep walking. "What the hell am I thinking? Rin doesn't want me! She looks at me as a father not a lover." He yelled at himself in his head. Rin got dressed and walked over to were Sesshoumaru and Jaken were standing.  
"Are you ready Rin?"  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama."  
Sesshoumaru began walking and Rin ran to catch up with him. And as usual Jaken was behind them directing Ah-Un.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
"Yes Rin."  
"How come you've never had a girlfriend?"  
Sesshoumaru stared at her trying to thinks of something to day, but could come up with nothing. So continued to walk and didn't answer her question. " I can't tell Rin that I was waiting for her to become a woman then so would probably leave me." He thought.  
Rin saw the look Sesshoumaru had on his face a decide to leave the question alone. They continued to walk without taking any rest to arrive at the caslte before night fall.  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
Later that night Sesshoumaru was walking among his garden within the caslte walls. Sesshoumaru took a seat under his favorite tree and watched the starts. He thought about the question Rin had asked earlier.   
"Why did she ask about me having a mate? Dose she look at me as a lover instead of a father figure?" His said aloud. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. He heared foot steps and was ready to attack, but realized it was Rin. So he stayed realxed under the tree and didn't move.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
Sesshoumaru didn't move, he pretended to be asleep. Rin sat down next to Sesshoumaru a cuddled up aganist him. They laid like that for several minutes. He opened one of his eyes to look at Rin. She had falling asleep and she was smiling.  
"What is she smiling about?" He thought.  
"I love you Sesshoumaru-sama." She mumbbled in her sleep.  
Sesshoumaru heart skipped a beat. " She said she loved me" He whispered. He wrapped here arm aroung here and looked at her face. Her lips were slightly parted. She looked so beautiful while she was sleeping. "What to kiss her so badly, but I don't know if I should, but she aleep she would nevr notice if I did." He brought his lips to hers and pressed his lips against her firmly. "Her lips are so sweet." He thought. He slowly slide his tonuge into her mouth. He then realized that Rin was kissing him back. He broke the kiss and held her at arms length.  
"What's wrong Sesshoumaru-sama?" She tried to lean in and kiss Sesshoumaru again, but he pushed her on the ground and started to head towards his room.  
"Wait Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
He ignored her and keep walking. " What the hell is wrong with me. I shouldn't have kissed her. Know she'll look at me as some kind of freak." Hw said as he sped walked to his room. When he made to his room he closed the door and went onto his balcony. He took a deep breath and shook his head. " I really need to control myself. Havinh these feeling aren't going to help me in anyway." He sighed again and decide that maybe sleep would help him sort out his problems. He walked back into his room. He looked up to see Rin standing near his bed.  
"Rin what are you doing here?"  
"Why did you run away?" She walked towards him, and stopped with her lips a little less than an inch away.  
"It's getting late. maybe you should go to bed."  
She wrapped he arms around his neck, and kissed him on the lips. "I want to go to bed with you."  
Sesshoumaru swallowed hard, and pressed his lips to her again. He wrapped his arm around her waist and picked her up and took her over to the bed and laid her down. He climbed on top of her and placed his tonuge inside of her mouth. He started breathing heavier and started to rub his manhood against her leg. He started to kiss his way down her neck. He suckled on her neck and she squirmed underneath him.  
"Uhhh, Sesshoumaru-sama!!!!"  
He then stopped. "I'm sorry I can't do this, Rin." He was going to push himself off of her when she wrapped here legs and arms around him.  
"Please don't stop. I want to be you mate." She pressed her lips against his. She broken the kiss to see the expression on Seshoumaru's face. For the first time see saw him smiling.  
Author's Note: Well this is the end of the second chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Please leave feedback. And as my mother always said, "If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all." Please only kind critizism. 


	3. It's Time

Author's Note: Okay here's the thrid chapter to my story. Sorry it took so long, you know how school can be.  
  
All The Things I Couldn't Say:  
  
He smiled and pressed his lips against her's again. He had waited such a long time for this moment and he was happy that it had finally came, and so was Rin. She closed her eyes and basked in the feeling of his touch.  
  
He nibbled on her lower lip and slowly slid his tounge into her mouth. She let out a tiny whimper and squirmed under his weight. His hand found there way under her kimono. Her thighs were smooth and cool to the touch. He left her lips and he kissed her along he jaw down her neck. He started to untie her kimono.  
  
She opened her eyes to look into Sesshoumaru eyes. To her surprise he had already removed all of his clothes. He finally removed all of her clothing and stared at her naked body.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled and chuckled a little. " Your so beautiful."  
  
Rin blushed and giggled. Sesshoumaru held out his hand to her. She took his hand and got up from the bed. He rasied his hand to her face and gentally brushed his thumb over her lips. He kissed her lips, neck and shoulder and stopped at her breast. He took her nipple into his mouth. He sucked each one as if it were his life source. He bit it and he felt Rin jerk a little. He kissed and licked it apolgetically. Kissing his way to her belly button he dipped his tounge in and out before making his way to her womanhood.  
  
"Put your leg on my shoulder."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Trust me....you'll like it." He said with a evil grin.  
  
She placed her leg on his shoulder. He slowly slid his touge over her womanhood and she shuttered. He placed his hand on her hips to keep her from falling. He began to suck on her clit.  
  
"Ughoh............Sesshoumaru....................." She ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
Rin was becoming more and more wet by the second and the smell and taste of her aroual was strong and it made him hard. He removed his hand from her hip and slowly slid a finger inside of her. She tighten up a little, but soon relaxed. He began to pump his finger in and out of her in rythem of him sucking her clit. She started to contract around his finger and knew she was ready for the main course. But he wanted her to come for him first. He wanted to taste the essecense of her. Her excitemet began to flow down his hand.   
  
"UGH....................don't stop please......oh god...it feels so good...OH GOD SESSHOUMARU!!!!!!!!"   
  
Her womanhood began to contract violently and she realeased her excitement. Sesshoumaru was happy he made her come. He licked her juices from his hand and her womanhood, he wanted to make sure none of it went to waste. He stood up and kissed her. She barely kissed him back. She was breathing heavily. Her hair clung to her sweaty body. He licked and nibbled at her lower lip.  
  
"I told you you'd like it." He chuckled  
  
He began sucking on her neck again. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his lips on her hot skin.  
  
Her breathing had finally slowed down. She looked into his golden eyes and saw an emotion that she had never seen before.......lust. He layed her down on the bed and began kissing her lips again. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he gentally slid his manhood inside of her. She swallowed hard and tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Does it hurt? Are you scared?"  
  
Rin smiled, he was concerned for her. "No it's not that. I'm just so happy."  
  
He smiled and kissed her again.   
  
Sesshoumaru waited for her to get use to him being inside of her. While he waited his lips had made their way down to her neck. He carefully sucked and nibbled at her callorbone. Rin moved her hips against his, she was ready for him. He slowly pushed in and out of her.   
  
"If it hurts we can stop."  
  
"NO...i don't want you to." She did feel pain, but it wasn't enough to make her stop.  
  
Soon the pain was replaced by pure pleasure. Sesshoumaru filled her womanhood to it's capcity. She never knew a man could be so large.  
  
She closed her eyes and buried her nose into the hair that fell over his shoulder. He had the signatue smell of a man and it drove her wild. She dug her nails into his back and moaned his name.   
  
"Uggggggggggggghhhhh....Rin...oh god"  
  
Sesshoumaru started thrusting into her deeper.  
  
"Harder...ughaaa...harder..."  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."  
  
Rin opened her eyes to see that Sesshoumaru's eyes had turned red and his fangs had grew.  
  
"Grrrr................grrr....grrrrrrrrrr.........Rin....."  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama"  
  
"OOOhhhhaaaa.........Rin......I....ughaa....I'mmmmmm....cum......cumming."  
  
As he releaed into her she also came."Ohhh. SESSHOUMARU!!!!!!"  
  
He collapsed onto her chest.  
  
A/N: Well here it is the thrid chapter. I hope you guys like it. Read and Review 


	4. Update for the Masses

Gee, I haven't update in almost a year, sorry about that. I just want to let you know that I have moved all of my stories, I guess they were to racy for this site. Not to mention their were certain people, who will remain nameless, that ran to the own of the site to tell them to delete my stories. I had about six up here and they're all gone. Whatever though, I've moved to bigger anf better things.  
  
I tired to type the links here, but for some reason it won't let me. I guess it site promotion or something. Anyway if you wnt the link to mt new website please go the authors section, it should be there. Hope you come to my site.  



End file.
